


Charging the Spire

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [19]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It was the last thing they needed. They needed the Gate Lord's Eye to work. So an insane plan it was.





	Charging the Spire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
> **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron watched Spencer as he went over every single piece of information that had been downloaded from the Conflux. It was just about mid-afternoon the next day, and the readings that GARCIA had from their ship said that it was about as warm as it was going to get and would start to drop. Spencer had been looking for hours for something, and he wasn't telling Aaron what. Aaron figured that he didn't want to get Aaron's hopes up.

Watching Spencer when he was in the middle of researching was fast becoming a favorite thing for Aaron to do. His face was a myriad of emotions as he read. His eyes never rested, and neither did his fingers. Currently, he had Aaron's tablet sitting on his thigh while he used it as a note taker. GARCIA was floating near his head, listening to him murmuring to himself.

"We need to head into the Cabal Warbase," Spencer said as he finally looked up at Aaron. He looked like he was younger than he was, with his messed up hair from sleep and Aaron running his fingers through it that morning to try and keep Spencer asleep a little bit longer. It had worked some but not enough to make Aaron happy. He knew that Spencer didn't sleep as much as him, something to do with his becoming Awoken instead of just plain human but Aaron was still a little worried about the heat.

Every time that they died, they would come back as they were the first time that their Ghost hs revived them. For Aaron it, he was still covered in scars from growing up under his father's thumb. Spencer though had few scars that were not from a childhood of romping with his siblings. Aaron though had battle scars all over him. Spencer liked to trace them, kissing them as well as if those kisses could erase the memory of how Aaron had got them.

Aaron's favorite thing to do was to trace Spencer's skin. The shade of purple that it was was striking against Aaron's tanned white skin. Aaron liked to see Spencer's face, relaxed in sleep with Aaron's fingers gliding over his lips, his cheeks, his eyebrows. To see what it looked like when Aaron stroked Spencer's cock, the dark purple that his cock became when aroused. Or by contrast, Spencer's hand on Aaron's cock. Aaron had never thought that the color of skin would be one of the features that Aaron liked best about Spencer. Aaron was attracted to Spencer's mind. He loved the way that Spencer loved. He was also damned pretty, even if he had been a regular human he would be pretty but the purple skin suited Spencer. It made him look etherial to Aaron.

"I'm sorry, what?" Aaron asked to cover where his mind had been wandering, but the heated look that Spencer gave him matched with the arched eyebrow said that Spencer knew exactly what Aaron had been thinking about it and it wasn't their mission.

"I said we need to go into the Cabal Warbase. Inside of the base is a Vex spire that connects to the Black Garden Gate. I am pretty certain that if we free that Spire we can charge the Gate Lord Eye that we have and get into the Garden."

"The Cabal are going to be strongest there, Spencer and we are going to be hitting them there."

"I know, I hope you are ready for war," Spencer said, and the grin that he gave Aaron spoke of deathly promise.

The Cabal didn't like the Vex returning more and more so the trek from The Buried City to the Scablands was long. They passed through a new area, the Drift and found that Cabal were not as strong there as it seemed as the Vex hadn't hit there yet. The Scablands was overrun by both though. Only sticking to the edges kept the both of them from having to return fire.

Firebase Rubicon and the area from the Scablands to it were being protected by a group of the Cabal that GARCIA said was called the Blind Legion. They fought like well-oiled machines, and Aaron was glad that he had GARCIA get more ammo from the ship for them before they left.

"I need to locate exactly where the Spire is here in the Warbase," GARCIA said. Her nodes expanded and contracted as she searched. "That observation tower overhead, there's bound to be a way to locate the Spire there because I can't."

Aaron looked to where her eye was pointing, and he nodded. There were a lot of Cabal there, but they had fought through worse odds. Aaron could feel a little fatigue starting in, but they had to push on. There was nowhere safe for them to duck and rest for a little while. He reached out his hand to GARCIA and she quickly transmatted a jug of water to him. Spencer did the same. Taking off the helmets was a risk, but for now, they were good.

Spencer was the first to put his helmet back on his head. Aaron followed suit and waited for Spencer to head toward the tower. It was interesting to see the change in Spencer from relaxed genius to a deathly fighter. Aaron hadn't asked about the changes and how his people that become what they were. Aaron knew that a chronicle had been kept about everything that had happened since the Collapse and the Awoken had been created. Spencer had read it on a tablet that Uldren had given him before they had left the Reef. It was personal to the Awoken, but Aaron wanted to know about before Spencer's death. How he had got so good at hunting the Hive and where the fear of them came from during that hunt.

The base of the tower was packed with enemies and a Colossus. That was a bitch to kill as he kept on launching the rockets off that blinded Aaron while he was trying to take care of the smaller things before focusing on the Colossus. It was a hard-won fight, but in the end, the Tower was cleared of enemies and Spencer, and GARCIA was trying to find more information on the Spire on a terminal that Spencer found. Watching Spencer hacking the machines of the various races they had come across was interesting. GARCIA could do it, and she was usually quicker, but there were times that Spencer was. It was like he understood the machines.

Aaron had been wondering more and more precisely what the project that he had been working on with Ana Bray was right before the end. Aaron knew that when the Collapse happened, Spencer had run to find his family, but he wondered if he had run for another reason. Ana Bray was a name that Aaron had heard before. She had been a bit of a problem and had bucked authority to try and find more on Golden Age tech. Spencer loved her like a sister and Aaron was upset that Spencer had lost her. It was good that Spencer had his family back even if no one could ever know it.

Spencer with Mara had been interesting to watch, but the three siblings together had shown Aaron that Uldren was devoted to the both of them. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for them, and it reminded Aaron of himself. He had lost his life trying to protect Sean.

"Come on, where is it?" GARCIA exclaimed.

"I have it!" Spencer said. He typed a few things, and a holographic map appeared on the screen. Spencer looked at Aaron, and his body showed that he was happy. Before his body stiffened as he read more. "It's on the other side of a different defensive line."

"Why did I think it would be easy?" Aaron asked. Spencer shook his head in an answer that wasn't really needed. They both knew that easy was not in the line for them in this. Getting into the Garden was something that no one had ever done before. Aaron had found logs the night before where some Guardians had tried it.

"Ready?" Spencer stepped back from the terminal. He was about to turn when he looked back at the terminal. The sound of an alarm echoed around the little rock valley they were in. "Well if they didn't already know that we were coming, they do now."

"They knew, but now they know exactly where we are. Let's get out of here." Aaron turned to the exit and heard a Psion out there somewhere. He raised his rifle and found that it wasn't just any Psion his HUD told him that it was a Psion Operative. Aaron lined up a shot, but it didn't drop the Psion as other shots did. Aaron waited for it to settle after he shot it to fire again. This time it fell but it wasn't the only one out there, the others were just better at hiding.

"Sounds like a welcome party," Spencer said.

"Yes, it does. I like these kinds of welcome parties."

Spencer laughed and looked back at the normal exit, and the jump down that Aaron had sought out.

"Spencer!" Aaron said quickly but not before Spencer jumped out it. Aaron growled and followed behind him. He found Spencer stabbing a Psion in the neck as none of the Cabal were expecting them to go out that way. They were all looking at the ramp of the other exit. The death of the one Psion told the rest where they were though, and Aaron took up firing.

"So I don't like the Rubicon Wastes, too many Cabal," Spencer said after they had finally killed all of the Cabal that were there at the moment. They needed to get going because more were going to arrive and Aaron didn't want to be there when they did.

"Yeah, let's see if the Iron Line is any better." Aaron reloaded his weapon and waited for Spencer to head first. Spencer though didn't go toward the Iron Line beacon that GARCIA had set. Instead, he went inside of the room that they had killed a few Psions in. The growl of an Interceptor started up and Aaron inside, thinking that a Cabal had been missed but instead he found Spencer in the Interceptor.

"Our Sparrows don't have weapons. These do."

"You are a genius." Aaron dashed toward the second free one. Aaron looked at it and hoped that he didn't crash. GARCIA could revive him once the fire died down if he did crash and burn but he really didn't want to have that happen. There were small enemies between where they were and where they needed to go. There was also a Colossus which was pretty damned easy to kill with the both of them hitting it with shots from the Interceptors.

The inside of the tunnel that the Colossus was guarding was just light enough for them to see inside to see where they were going. Turning when they ran out of places to go, and then finally going up. Aaron felt a chill over his body as doors opened without them having to do a damned thing. The thing was that there was no way to get the Interceptors through those doors because of the machinery that blocked the way.

Spencer waited for the doors to open all the way before he got off of his Interceptor. Aaron stayed on his just in case they needed to make a retreat. He could try and cover Spencer while he got back on his.

"Did they just invite us in?" GARCIA asked as she appeared just to the side and above Aaron's head.

"I think they did. It's not going to end well."

"For them," GARCIA said.

Aaron smiled at her before he looked back to see Spencer going through the doorway. Aaron's heart was in his throat for several seconds as Spencer left his sight.

"It's a huge room with several entrances. I don't' see any enemies, but we need to cross it to get to the other doors."

"Hold until I get there."

"I'm going to come back to you and help you blow up the Interceptors. No use in leaving them for the Cabal to use against us or another set of Guardians."

"This is true."

Spencer came running into the room around the same time that Aaron was entirely off of the Interceptor and was getting ready to fire at it.

"Hold!" Spencer near yelled. Aaron turned around to look at him. Spencer held out his hand in a stop motion and jumped over the machines that were blocking their way from taking the Interceptors into the room. Spencer climbed up onto his Interceptor but not like he was going to drive it, but he ripped off a panel and jerked a wire set out and then took them and crossed them. He quickly did it to Aaron's as well and then looked at Aaron.

"Let's get on the other side of those doors. Quickly."

GARCIA took off before the words really reached Aaron's mind. Spencer ran past Aaron, grabbing the arm of his cloak and jerking him with him. Aaron kept himself between Spencer and the Interceptors. They were through the doors, and they shut. Spencer looked like he was counting and then he grinned. One second later there were two massive explosions on the other side of the doors and Aaron wasn't sure if the doors were going to hold.

"I had been thinking about the schematics I read over on them last night and figured out the best way to get them to explode without wasting ammo. There is plenty of cover for whatever plan they have for us."

"That's good. So let's go because even if they aren't watching us and just had the doors set not to be locked, they heard that." Aaron looked back at the doorway before looking out into the cavern that they were inside of. It was massive, and Aaron could see the doors that Spencer was talking about. It was a nightmare to secure, even if there was a six-man fireteam covering it but it could be done.

"It does feel like a trap," GARCIA said. Just as she said that alarms started to sound and then Legionaries were jetpacking inside of the room. Spencer stayed back, and it was a good plan because Legionaries, as well as Psions, flooded the room to kill them. Long shots to take all of them out.

Aaron knew that more would be coming, but he was going to wait them out where he was. The next wave was more Legionaries, Psions, and a Centurion. Aaron focused on it while Spencer worked on the other.

The third wave was the worst. Phalanxes, as well another Colossus, and the regular Legionaries and Psions all came out. Spreading out to try and kill Aaron and Spencer.

"You what is going to happen when I open these doors right?" GARCIA asked.

"Yes."

GARCIA worked the lock on the door while Spencer and Aaron reloaded ammo. Aaron could feel his Golden Gun in his body. He wanted to use it, but nothing had been big enough yet. The Light took time to refill their Supers, so Aaron hated to use it too soon and not have it when it was needed.

There was something on the other side of the door, Aaron could hear it, so he readied his Light powered grenade. As soon as the door was open enough, Aaron tossed his and Spencer's followed just a second behind followed by another regular grenade. There were three Phalanxes on the other side of the door, and it wasn't until Aaron zoomed in on the one that he realized it wasn't a regular one but an Imperial one. Aaron saw Spencer focusing on the other two, so he worked on the big boy. Getting him to drop his shield was harder, but in the end, Aaron killed his guy at the same time that Spencer killed his last.

Up a few flights of ramps, Aaron followed behind Spencer. After the ramps was a ramp in a tunnel.

"We are getting close," GARCIA said as they ran through a small doorway in the tunnel. It was more and more tunnel after that.

Finally, they were entering the Legion's Keep. On the other side of it was what they wanted. Outside of the keep was a massive bridge and on the far side of it was the Garden's Spire. Aaron looked at the bridge while Spencer was occupied with the Spire. When they both had a good look at the lay of the land, Aaron nodded, and Spencer took off for the opening of the bridge.

"There is the Spire, straight ahead," GARCIA said as they crested the ramp that put them on the bridge.

Aaron felt the change in the air just a second before they were ambushed on the bridge. They had been prepared for that though, and Spencer ducked for cover behind a crate while Aaron started to work on the snipers from the other side of the bridge. This mission was proof that the Traveler had chosen both of them right because they worked together seamlessly. It was perfect, and it made Aaron's blood boil.

When the first set of ambushers were nearly dead, a ship dropped off more, but Aaron and Spencer were already so into fighting that it didn't really register on Aaron's mind. They kept fighting across the bridge, earning each inch. Aaron ducked behind a crate when the ship decided to take a few pot shots at him, but it didn't do much more than ding his shield. He didn't pop back out though until his shield was at full power again. There was no sense in having GARCIA resurrect him when patience could keep him alive.

"You would think that they would learn," Spencer said loud enough that Aaron heard it both over comms and over the air.

Rocket's hit the area around where Aaron was so he looked for the Colossus. He found it and took a few steps back to get behind a crate to get his Sniper Rifle ready. When he was good, he leaned around the crate to see the Colossus was focused on Spencer. Aaron set up his shot and fired. The first glanced off the side of the helmet because the Colossus moved at just the wrong time. Aaron set himself up again and fired. This time the Colossus dropped down dead. Aaron grinned to himself and slung the Rifle over his shoulder again before catching up with Spencer again. The other side of the bridge, when they fought over to it was just a precursor to a path that led up into a hill. Psions were all over the area leading there, and they were good at dodging bullets. Spencer drew his knives and made quick work of them.

"REady?" Spencer asked as he wiped his knives clean on the last Psion that he killed and sheathed them.

"Yes," Aaron said.

"Yes?" GARCIA said making it sound like a question instead of a statement.

At the top of the hill was the Spire but as Aaron looked around at the enemy that was trying to hide from them but not doing a good job of it, he realized that it looked like an area of some kind. Aaron tightened his grip on the stock of his gun and frowned.

"You handle the Cabal," GARCIA said as she floated away from Aaron. Spencer's was following her as well. Aaron hoped that they would watch each other's back. "I'll wake the Eye."

LIke it was a siren to the Cabal they started to attack. LIke the bridge, Aaron and Spencer fought their way around to get to where they needed to be. Systematically killing the Cabal as they came across them. Aaron knew that this wouldn't be all there was, but he wasn't going to kill them any less hard.

A Centurian, as well as smaller minions, held an area that Aaron wanted. It had a perfect vantage point for him to set up to snipe things and let him watch Spencer back down below.

"Oh! There!" GARCIA yelled. Aaron looked to find her, and he did. She was looking at where the Centurion was. "It's a conduit to the Spire! I need in there!"

Aaron grinned under his helmet and raised his gun again. He fired off several shots at the Centurion to test its shield. Aaron watched a Legionary drop dead and knew that Spencer was focused on the area as well. When the minions were all dropped, a grenade landed at the feet of the Centurion, but he was too focused on Aaron and didn't see it until it went off and his shield dropped. Aaron took him out with two headshots.

GARCIA shot up to there and got there before Aaron could. He watched her as she summoned the Eye and went to stick it into the hole in the conduit. Aaron reached out and put his hand in front.

"TEll me what's going to happen."

"I have no clue what will happen, but I need to do this. It's the only way for us to get to the Garden."

"Spencer get up here with me." Aaron didn't want GARCIA putting that thing into the slot she was putting it in with Spencer below.

Spencer joined them after killing the last Psion that he was playing hide and seek with under the base of the Spire. When Spencer was beside him, Aaron let go of the Eye and let GARCIA put it into the slot.

A beam of light shot out of the Eye and went into the Spire. Cabal had hooked up wires to the Spire and all of those disconnected themselves as the Spire started to activate. Aaron looked up to see the top of the Spire start to almost seemed like it was breaking apart but instead of falling the parts stayed up there and then started to float around the top in an almost orbit. Aaron could see a Conflux in the middle of the now open area of the Spire. The floating parts started to disappear, and then the COnflux did. A covering at the base moved away, and there was a swirling mass that the light from the Eye was hitting.

Aaron's eyes were pulled away when he heard Cabal. He looked to see a colossal Cabal leaving an opening. He had a lot of minions around him.

"Primus Sha'aul," GARCIA said.

The Primus roared, and it seemed like a challenge, so Aaron lined up a shot and fired at him. Aaron kept him busy taking pot shots at him and occasion ones at the lesser entities as when they passed his line of sight. It took Spencer little time to kill all of he minions.

"Ready for a Nova?" Spencer asked.

Aaron nodded, and Spencer took off running. Aaron was behind him, drawing on the LIght that made his Golden Gun. He waited for Spencer to launch his Nova Bomb and then when the Primus was busy trying to get away from it, Aaron called out his Gun and fired three shots at him. The third hit a dead body, but Aaron was okay with that because it meant that he was killed and they were sure of it.

GARCIA waited for them to get up to the COnduit again before she tried anything else. She scanned the Eye for a minute and then it disappeared into her storage.

"The Eye is charged!" GARCIA cried out, and her body bobbed up in down in happiness. The other GARCIA joined her.

"It's time to enter the Black Garden and finish this," Aaron said.

"Yes but let's rest up. We have the rest of the today, and then we can take a day off tomorrow. See what we want to do and maybe get more ammo," Spencer said.

"I agree on ammo and resting. This planet is a little warm for us. We can get a hold of Morgan, and if he's not available maybe, Holliday can have another Guardian run us some."

"Oh, I have ammo reserves above what you two put in me," GARCIA said.

Aaron looked at GARCIA with a look on his face that she couldn't see but he couldn't not make it.

"What do you mean?"

"Cayde-6 gave me more ammo for the two of you. He said it was just in case. Ikora Rey said the same thing when she gave me some extra as well. Not as much as Cadye but enough. I haven't touched either of those reserves yet, so we can you know, not check in."

"Not check in? You who bitches at Morgan for not checking in."

"He's alone a lot, and you two are not. We also have a much faster ship than most Guardians have, and that means that if we need to bug out, we can. Just you know not once in the Garden."

"We need to plan as much as we can though. Make sure that we can get out of the Garden based on the information that we have." Aaron didn't like going into places blind, but he knew that they wouldn't have everything that they needed for this mission. They would have to improvise a good bit and go from there.

"We can get a lot done in a little time we if go back up to the ship," Spencer said. He pulled his helmet off, and GARCIA dropped a jug of water into his hand. Spencer took a long drink before handing it over to Aaron. "I can send a detailed message of what we have learned on Mars here to the Vanguard just in case something happens and we don't return."

"Let's head up, GARCIA get the ship here please."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
